Our Perfect Relationship
by Awkwardauthor
Summary: Now expanded! After getting together from Valentine's Day, Edward and Bella must face the high and lows of their new relationship. Normal Pairings: ExB, JxA, and ExR. Rated T for swearing and language. R
1. The Mystery Guy

**Hello Everyone. This is a one shot I came up with in celebration of Valentine's Day. Enjoy!!!**

_

* * *

_

The Mystery Guy

Bella's POV

Valentine's Day.

It's such an awkward day when love is in the air, which I could be lucky to stumble upon. Many of the guys in Forks High has tried to ask me out, but I always refused. It's not that they were attractive (I do admit, some of them were cute), it's just that I only had eyes on one guy.

Edward Masen.

He's the captain of the football team and a member of the math team. Edward's athletic, popular, and smart, which is why I adore him. I felt shy to talk to him since he's always surrounded by girls. The only time I have the urge to speak to him is during class time. And did I mention he's my lab partner in Biology?

Now I'm not really afraid to speak to Edward. You see, a few weeks ago, he broke up with Tanya, his now ex-girlfriend. She's the leader of the cheerleader team. Everyone usually looks up to Edward and Tanya, so we were all in to a surprise when the news about their breakup occured. And, the whole school body of girls are dying to score a date with the single Edward Masen.

I walked along the wet parking lot of Fork High with my two best friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. Alice was too busy talking about gossip that her talking was all a blur. Rosalie gazed at me, her shiny blue eyes telling me she didn't know what Alice is saying either.

"And speaking of Valentine's Day-"I finally understood Alice saying, "Where's Edward? He's usually here with his all too adoring fans. No offense there, Bella."

"None takin," I muttered. I wasn't in the mood of talking about Edward.

"And while were on the subject, why don't you ask him out, Bella?"Alice pleaded.

"Because-"I prompted, "A guy like Edward would not want to ask out and ordinary girl like me."

"But it's Valentine's Day. It's your perfect chance to ask him out." Alice was jumping up and down, encouraging me. "At least just try."

"We'll see," I murmured.

A phone buzzed in Alice's skirt pocket and Alice immediately took it out. She stared at it for a minute before putting it away.

"Sorry guys. Got to go meet Jasper. See you in Biology!" She waved at us quickly before dashing into the school.

"Alice. What will we ever do with her," Rosalie sighed.

"I know," I answered.

Rosalie and I walked into Forks high, ignoring the loving stares of the boys. I watched as Tanya passed by us, linking hands with her BFF's Kate and Carmen. She smiled at everyone who walked passed her, but her eyes clearly stated that she's frustrated about her breakup.

"I'm amazed Tanya's still that hot after Edward dumped her," Rosalie sneered. I shrugged, not caring.

Homeroom started at eight, so we still had fifteen minutes. I was able to sneak a glimpse of Edward and his buddy Emmett. Rosalie smiled at me before she headed towards Emmett and walked away with him.

That left me alone.

With Edward.

A flush of heat ran through my cheeks.

"Hello Bella," Edward greeted.

"Hi," I answered, feeling really shy. I should have totally expected this. I wanted to run away, but something in my head said will linger and talk to the most hottest guy in Forks High.

Curse my stupid conscious.

"Heading to homeroom?" he asked. We both had Ms. Cole for homeroom, so I couldn't avoid that.

"Yeah." I felt so nervous that I could only answer with words that had only one syllable.

"Mind if I walked with you awhile?"

I blushed, then nodded, before we walked upstairs to class. Never in my high school years have I ever spent some time alone with Edward Masen that lasted more than two minutes.

"So ummm... Happy Valentine's Day."

"You too." So much for the whole one word thing.

We were silent for a minute before I broke the silence. "Sorry about the Tanya breakup."

Edward scowled on my comment, then nodded. "Same here. Although I don't feel all that sorry." It really shocked me when he said "In fact, I'm so glad that I'm finally away from her."

"Why?" I asked, confused. "I thought you were happy with Tanya. Why did you even go out with her in the first place?" He scowled again when I said this.

"We were never really going out. Tanya and I only made it look real to protect our own reputations. she's the one who likes me, but I never really liked her back."

"But when you two are kissing..."

"When people are around us, that's when we kiss. I felt so tired living this lie that I finally decided to end it once and for all. Tanya didn't take it well..." He left the last sentence hanging.

"Does anyone else know about this?" I whispered.

"Only Emmett, Jasper, and Ben."

"And why are you telling me this?"

Edward sighed. "Because Emmett or Jasper will eventually tell Alice and Rosalie about this and of course they'll tell you. So you might as well know sooner."

I gaped. "Oh."

Edward and I reached Ms. Cole's class. The class door was open and Ms. Cole sat on the teacher's seat. Two or three students were already here, each reading a book or doing homework. Edward walked over to his seat and began to read his book, The Lovely Bones.

I stayed frozen, my feet planted to the ground. My brown eyes focused on the extravagant gift that layed on my desk.

. . . . .

It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, or possible even centuries I stared at my desk.

There was a small chocolate brown teddy bear holding a red rose and next to the teddy bear was a pink heart shaped box of chocolates. There was a small note folded neatly on the space between the bear's ears. I approached my desk to read it. The note wasn't signed, but the handwriting was flawless. I unfolded the piece of paper to read it.

_I didn't spend much, but meet me near the lockers after school at three today. See you there. _

Who would send me this gift? There was no way of telling since it's not signed.

I guess I would have to meet "the mystery guy" after school...

I sighed, then secretly put the gift in my backpack . If anyone saw this, he or she is bound to get jealous, especially Tanya. I shuddered at the thought of what she would do to me.

Homeroom began, and Ms. Cole gave us the whole time in this class to choose a Valentine game to play. Obviously everyone (even me) chose Spin the Bottle.

Nearly everyone was forced to do something during the game. There was this really cool but awkward moment when Angela and Ben had to kiss in front of us. The whole class bursted into laughter at this.

After homeroom, I headed to English. My brain couldn't think right while we were reciting Romeo and Juliet. Everything became just a bunch of mumbles. My mind just couldn't stop thinking about the mystery (that's what I call my Valentine). Time passed by so fast that before I knew it, it was lunch period.

I met up with Alice and Rosalie sitting down next to our tree. It became our favorite place to hang out and eat our home lunch instead of buying the lunch in the bustling cafeteria.

The difficult part arrived when I broke the news of my unknown Valentine. Alice and Rosalie were just squeeling in excitement after I finished.

"So who is it?" Alice asked.

I shrugged. "Didn't say. the card wasn't signed. I'm supposed to meet him after school today"

That was when Alice and Rosalie started making suggestions.

"Could be that Mike Newton. He's got eyes on Bella."

"Or Eric. He asked her out once."

"Or maybe Tyler. He keeps asking Bella to prom."

"It might be Lee. He always stares at her."

I was too busy in my thoughts to hear my friends. Even I still wondered who it might be. The only clue I had is the note and it's hard to figure out who had that kind of flawless handwriting. I only had a few more hours to see the mystery guy.

"Hello! Earth to Bella! Rosalie waved her hand in front of my face.

I paused my thoughts and snapped back to reality.

"Sorry. Just got lost in my thoughts. so ummm... what kind of Valentine did you guys her from your BF's?"

Alice spoke first. "Jasper was really kindhearted to give me this." She flashed her right wrist in front of out eyes to reveal a pretty charm bracelat.

"Nice," we complimented.

"And Emmett spent his allowance to but me this." Around Rosalie's neck was a red crystal heart locket."

"We like it," Alice and I said.

The bell rang a minute later. We stood up and said our good-byes before I headed to my next period, Math.

. . . . .

I stood near the empty hallway of the rows of lockers. Everyone was already going home or hanging out outside. It was two minutes till three as I waited for the mystery guy to show up.

The Valentine gift was in my hands. I held it to show the mystery guy that I did love the gift.

There was a dark silhouette walking towards me from the north end. He inched closer and a few seconds later, I could see who it is.

It was Edward Masen.

"Hello," he said for the second time today.

"Did... you sent me this?" I whispered.

He nodded. "I did. I also wrote that note."

"But why?" I asked. "You, the most popular and possibly the most hottest guy in this school, send me a Valentine? That's almost impossible for me to say."

He shook his head. "I bought it for you because I like you, Bella Swan. Since the first day of high school."

I froze. "Really?"

Edward nodded. "I'm telling the truth. That's the reason why I broke up with Tanya. I really want to be your boyfriend."

I gazed at him, a tear sliding from my eyes.

"Oh Edward," I murmured. He stepped closer to me and did only what a guy would do to a girl he loves.

Edward kissed me.

His lips felt so soft and sweet. I dropped the Valentine and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He moaned against my lips and I did the same. I didn't want to break away from his lips.

I wanted this moment to last forever.

Eventually, I had to break away three minutes later, gasping for air. Edward chuckled and picked up the Valentine.

"So... be my girlfriend?" He grinned at me.

I smiled. "Of course. That was a hot make-out session."

He smiled back and kissed my cheek.

He gave me back my Valentine as I held his right hand. Edward happily took it.

We walked outside, ready to face the entire school body.

And I learned one thing.

Today was the best Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? Please review. **

**If you guys want, I will continue this story. But for now, this will stay as a one shot.**

**Please review! I gave all my heart for this fanfic.**_  
_


	2. A Week Later

**Hello everyone! I just love all those reviews I got from The Mystery Guy. And, they all say to continue it. **

**And since I really like this story, I've decided to extend this story. It probably will last only ten chapters or so. **

**And so, here's chapter two of The Mystery Guy!**

_

* * *

_Our Perfect Relationship

Chapter 2

A Week Later

Bella's POV

It has been a week since Valentine's Day.

It has also been a week since Edward Masen became my boyfriend.

The whole school went into a frenzy after knowing that Edward and I were a couple. They just couldn't leave us alone. I could remember what happened a week ago just after Edward and I kissed.

_*Flashback*_

_Edward and I headed outside the school, hand in hand. I couldn't believe he kissed me and admitted he liked me._

_I felt the cool breeze of February air on my face as I breathed it all in. _

_A few minutes ago, I was single Bella Swan. Now, I'm the girlfriend of the most popular guy I knew._

_The students of Forks High awed at Edward when he appeared at the front doors of the school. After a second passed, the eyes were staring at me._

_There were a mix of emotions in the girls' eyes. The main emotion was curiousity, but there were a mixture of jelousy, confusion, and happiness._

_My eyes sought out to find Tanya, Kate, and Carmen, terrified of their reactions. When I saw them, I immediately regretted my thought._

_The three BFF's were in the crowd staring at me. Tanya was glaring at me so hard that I closed my eyes momentarily to avoid it. Kate and Carmen were frozen in shock. They couldn't believe that Edward left Tanya for me.I could faintly see Alice and Rosalie in the crowd also, excitement in their eyes. A split second later, my cell phone buzzed. I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. It was a text from Alice. Edward noticed and leaned to look at it."Alice and Rosalie?"_

_I nodded. I read the text._

_Alice: Bella, what happened with u and ur guy? xoxo_

_Edward smiled and pressed a kiss on my cheek. I blushed and texted Alice back._

_Bella: the guy is Edward. never expected it 2 happen. tell u more later._

_Alice: ok_

_I placed my cell phone back into my pocket. By now, the girls were still staring at us. Edward smiled at them and gestured me to the parking lot. I easily followed him. _

_The girls were too paralyzed to follow us, which made it easy for me and Edward. When we were out of view, Edward let go of my hand and kissed me fully on the lips a second time. I didn't bear to let go._

_His lips felt like what it was earlier; soft and sweet. Eventually, I had to break the kiss for oxygen. He chuckled once more.  
_

_I guess life will be different from now on._

_*flashback ends*_

Since that day, Edward became my first and hopefully forever only boyfriend. I didn't really want to face breakups like what happened with my mother and father. It's just too painful.

I got to know more about Edward that week than I knew before. Before all this, I knew only that Edward's father Carlisle is the doctor in Forks Washington and his mother Esme is the manager of a famous restaurant in Port Angeles. Edward told me he had a passion for music, sports, and books. Besides football, he also played basketball, swimming, and a bit of golf. His favorite type of music is basically classical and oldies, and he liked to read books about the olden days. Right now, he currently is reading Thirteen Moons by Charles Frazier. He told me it was a really interesting and kind of romantic book.

My foot was propped up on Edward's lap as we were sitting on my bed, doing our geography homework. The topic in class for geography was the Pacific Islands. It was fun to learn about a certain island group called Hawaii because I've always wanted to go there. Of course, Edward knew a lot about Hawaii since he stayed there for vacation when he was thirteen. I sat pondering on the answer to question 8. There were 20 questions, and Edward already was on question 15.

The question is: _What is the name of the ninth Hawaiian Island that is currently an atoll underwater?_

I knew our Geography teacher Mr. Lennings talked about this in class, but I totally forgot the answer. I easily forget answers anyway.

I lightly tapped Edward's shoulder. He lifted his head from his paper and smiled. "What is it Bella?"

"What did you get for question 8?"

"So simple. If you want, I'll let you copy off my paper. My treat for making me a happy guy." He kissed me on the cheek and I blushed. I started to say no, but then he placed his right pointer finger to my lips.

"Don't say no. I know geography is your weakest subject and I want to help you. I like that you're smart, but let people help you once in a while. Please?"

I faintly nodded my head. If this was a gift from Edward, might as well accept it.I glanced down at his paper and read his flawless handwriting. I wrote down the answers on the paper, in my own words of course. I easily answered three questions by myself since those I knew.

When we finished, I put my homework in my binder and placed on my bedside table while Edward put his homework inside his backpack and dropped it on the ground. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my hair. I leaned against him.

We were quiet for a long moment before I broke the silence, a thought occuring in my head.

"When will we go on our first date together?" It's true. Edward and I never went on a real date with just the two of us to the movies or Zippy's or something. I wanted to ask him earlier, but my head was always full of my unimportant thoughts.

He shrugged. "I dunno. I would really want to go on a date with you Bella, but I have no idea where to take you. Any ideas?"

"The movies?"

"Too common."

"Mcdonald's?"

"No"

"Zippy's?"

"Nu-uh."

"A club?"

"Too mature."

"A bar?"

"That's kinda the same."

I sighed. It could take a long time till we agreed on something. I thought really hard and grinned.

"A double date?" Why haven't I have thought of that before?

Edward grinned back. "That's perfect. At least we'll be getting advice. Where though?"

"How about going to Alice's house for pizza and a movie? Bring along Emmett and Jasper; then we can triple date."

Edward brought me closer. "Better. What time?"

"Saturday at eight. Come over to my house so we can walk over to Alice's. Sounds like a plan?" Shit, I had to get this approved by Alice first.

"Of course."

i glanced at the clock to see it was five. Edward had to get home by six. I still had time to get Alice's approval.

I grabbed my cell phone and fired a quick text to Alice.

_Bella: i asked edward on a date._

Alice answered back two minutes later.

_Alice: cool! where?_

_Bella: At ur house. we decided 2 triple date on Saturday. approve?_

_Alice: ok. Jas and Em will totally luv this. so i'll pick up food?_

_Bella: Pizza please._

_Alice: alrite. i'll tell Rose about this. xoxo_

_Bella: xoxo 2 u 2._

When our text messaging was over, I turned it off and faced Edward.

"Well?"

I smiled. "It's a date"

Edward gazed at me for a second and before I knew it, we were kissing. I tugged on his messy bronze hair as he layed us on the bed. We made out for the rest of the hour and when it was six, we said our common good-byes and left the house.

Saturday will be fun all right.

* * *

**Well? Was it any good? Please review. If I get five reviews for this chapter, I will update, maybe even sooner.**

**This story will be rated T at the start, but near the end, it will be rated M. You know why.**

**Expect updates after March 22. My internet will be cut off, so hang in there!**

**-Vampiregurl101  
**


	3. The Triple Date

**Wow! Those reviews just blow me away! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed this fanfic. I'm so sorry for the long updates, but school had me distracted and now that the summer's here, I'll be able to update more often. **

**There's no way I'm deleting this story. I've grown so attached to this and I'll do everything I can to update as much as possible.**

**So here's chapter 3, and this is the chapter where they'll have the triple date. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Our Perfect Relationship

Chapter 3

The Triple Date

Bella's POV

"Stop fidgeting Bella. It won't be that bad. We're just going to be at Alice's to watch a movie. Nothing to be afraid of."

"But that's what I'm afraid of. What if it does turn out bad and we end up hating each other by the end of the night?"

"How?"

'What if I end up in another cat-fight with Alice or Rosalie?" The last cat-fight I remembered was when Alice and Rosalie fought who should go to watch a movie with me that they were both dying to watch and I only had two movie tickets.

"That's nonsense. It'll be perfectly fine."

"I hope so. It's already enough that they're dating your friends."

"I know. I have to put up with it sometimes. But I'll be by your side the whole night."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

I sighed. Edward was right. Maybe I am overreacting over all this. It is our first date, and I'm intimidated if anything terrible happened that might threaten our relationship. I mean, we've only dated for about two weeks and he is my first boyfriend. I never had a long term relationship with anyone and I never had a date that I found the most interesting.

Edward shot me another of his crooked/charming smiles and I sighed. I could never get over that sight of him.

We were both walking hand in hand to Alice's house, which was a few blocks away from where we were now. I brought my DVD copy of the movie "The Notebook" that Rosalie insisted I bring last week during lunch and Edward brought his Scrabble game. He thought that it seemed really cheesy, but I encouraged Edward to bring it anyway. I haven't played the game in over two years, but I still remember how to play and it would be nice to beat my boyfriend in just one little game.

"Did I mention that I love you?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Only a lot of times," I answered, leaning forward to give him a brief kiss before we resumed walking.

The walk to Alice's house didn't last long. Soon, we were standing on the front steps of her house and Edward rang the doorbell. Within seconds Alice opened the door, a huge grin on her face when she saw our connected hands.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the two lovebirds."

I rolled my eyes. "Actually, we're all lovebirds tonight."

"Still, you are one too."

I sighed. "True. Can we come in? It's cold outside."

"Sure thing Bells. Take your shoes off first. I don't want any dirt on my room's floor. Same goes to you Edward."

We specifically followed Alice's directions as Edward and I kicked off our shoes, leaving our socks on. Alice led us in and we followed her pixie body up the staircase to her bedroom. Since Alice is my best friend, I've been to her house countless times for sleepovers, parties, and study sessions. Sometimes, Jasper and Emmett were there to visit Alice and Rosalie on our sleepovers, but it never lasted long. Occasionally, Edward would be there and we hardly speak two words to each other besides a "hi" or a "hello" before I go into my usual silent-around-Edward- mode.

When the three of us got to Alice's bedroom, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were already here; joking around and telling made up stories. Rosalie immediately noticed me and Edward's arrival and motioned for us to sit with them on Alice's queen sized bed.

Alice's room resembles something to one of those princess rooms that you could only get from royalty mixed with one of those from a punk rock teen. The walls were painted a bright pink with posters of Alice's favorite celebrities on it. The floor was painted purple and neon stripes with a carpet that covered the space between her bed and television. Her bookshelf's filled with countless books, fashion magazines, DVD's, and CD's she's kept since she was eleven. There was a glass rectangular table that had chips, drinks, pizza, and cupcakes that she used normally for our sleepovers and parties. Alice also had a stereo that was currently playing "Rude Boy" by Rihanna.

It's around 7:30 at night now and Edward pulled me closer as we sat down in a circle in a front of the bed. As far as I know from my past sleepovers with Alice and Rosalie, this is the trading secrets portion of the night. It's not like I hated this part of our sleepovers, but I always feel awkward around this traditional thing we did since I was nine. Basically, we each had to share at least one secret that no one else, even them, knew. If we didn't, we were each sentenced to give that girl a dare. And trust me, our dares weren't always all that pretty.

But this time is different. Our boyfriends were here and for tonight, we'd get to here more than 3 secrets for once. My cheeks flushed at the realization that Edward would have to hear one of my secrets.

"Okay guys. Who's ready for another Secret Session?" Alice chirped, announcing our little game. Rosalie's left arm shot up and i was forced to raise mine too.

"What's that?" Edward asked.

"It's really simple Edward. Rosalie, Bella, and I always play it every time we have our annual sleepovers. Basically, each of us have to share a secret that no one, including us, even knows. It has to be juicy to be considered a secret for us."

Edward raised an eyebrow, interest flicking in his green eyes. "And what if we don't?"

"Easy. You have to do a dare that we each have to give you. And since there's six of us tonight, there will be five dares per person."

"So it's kinda like truth or dare?"

"Uh-huh. Just a little twist of the game that we've played since us girls were in elementary school."

The boys nodded.

"Cool," Edward said.

"Not a bad game, " Jasper said.

"Let's play!" Emmett boomed.

Rosalie laughed. "Okay. I'll start. You guys know Royce King right?"

"Duh," Jasper said. " He has a total crush on you."

"Okay. He once asked me out when I was a freshman, just before Emmett was my boyfriend. I felt desperate at the time that I said yes. Anyway, he took me to a restaurant in Seattle and I had the most splendid time ever. And... do you guys know who my first kiss was?"

We shook our heads. Every time I tried asking Rosalie that question, she always told me that she'd tell me when she was ready. I remembered when Rosalie did get asked out by Royce once, but I never pressed for details. I just always assumed that it was Emmett, but I may be wrong now...

"Well... it was Royce."

I gaped. That cannot be true.

"Shut up," we said. Not incredibly juicy, but it's still a good secret.

"It's true. But he's a bad kisser. I had to slap Royce for him to finally stop kissing me and I made him swear not to tell anyone about it."

Alice grinned. "Where did it happen?"

"At front of my house. It was around eleven so even my parents don't even know about it."

Wow. I did not see that coming. I glanced at Alice to see if she approved her secret. When she gave the thumbs-up, Rosalie called on Alice to be next.

"Okay. You'll never believe this. It just happened last week and I saved this sleepover for me to tell you this."

"What's the secret?" I asked.

"Here's the secret. It happened during lunch on Friday when I was heading to Mr. Banner's class to meet with Jasper. Anyway while I was walking up the stairs, I heard voices from a guy and a girl in front of one of the classrooms. I got curious and when I went up the stairs, I found out it was Tanya and Zack. They were like talking about something that I didn't really catch. Next thing I know, I found them kissing each other and when they stopped around a minute later, they walked away holding hands. Not much dialogue, but I was like OMG when I saw it."

Five pairs of eyes, including mine, went to look at look at Alice. I focused on Edward's the most, anticipating his next words.

"Wow..." was all we said.

"I know. So I think that means Tanya has a new BF and Edward won't have to worry about her anymore."

He sighed. "Good riddance too Alice. Thank you for that... piece of gossip you told me."

Whew. So Tanya has a new boyfriend. That's good. I didn't want to deal with her pile of crap if she ever found a way to break my relationship with Edward. Honestly, I thought Zack is good for a slut like Tanya.

And to think, she was still not over Edward two weeks ago.

"Well that's something," I complimented.

"Course it is. Now... it's Emmett's turn."

Emmett stared at the floor for a short ten seconds before speaking. "Okay. I got a secret, but I don't know if it will be much."

"Just spill. How bad could it be?" Alice said, patting his back.

"I don't know. This happened around a year ago that happened to my parents. I got stuck at home doing English homework. I heard music somewhere in mom and dad's room and I leaned against the wall to hear what it was. The music sounded like those you would hear when someone was on a date. I wondered whether or not something was happening in their. I did hear voices, but it wasn't loud enough for me to hear. I got bored from the hour of doing homework and I went to check what it's about. The door was unlocked and when I opened it, i found my mom and dad in a very compromising position."

Rosalie and Alice smiled in an evil way.

"Define compromising and we'll approve your secret," Rosalie said.

Emmett grimaced, lost in his thoughts.

"They were naked on the bed making out. When dad saw me, I thought he was gonna explode. Instead, he made me promise not to tell anyone about this. And the hell I said yes. I never ever want to walk in my parents' room doing that again. "

Jasper gasped. "So that's why you were acting so weird that day."

Emmett nodded shamefully. "Yeah."

Not something you would call gossip, but Emmett's secret is one you would call an embarrassing moment!

Rosalie smiled. "Well, at least you got it out of your system. I approve."

"Same here," Alice added.

Emmett sighed, relieved. "Thank god. Jasper can go next."

Jasper thought for a moment. "Let's see, oh I have one. But you guys have to swear not to tell anyone. I'd have to move out the country if the whole Forks High knows this."

"We promise," I said along with Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Alice.

"It happened when I was fourteen. You guys know I like to watch TV right? Not as much as Edward though since he's more of a bookworm."

We nodded, and Edward rolled his eyes at his comparison to him.

"At this age, I used to love just being a guy and doing guy stuff. My parents were out of town on that day, and Jack had gone to college over a month ago. I was doing homework for math class while watching TV. I tried flipping through the channels since I was bored of what I was watching. But for some strange reason, my TV just stopped at this channel. The remote just couldn't cooperate with me, meaning I can't flip through the channels again. The channel I was on is TFC, the one with all the Filipino stuff. It was playing this soap opera that I didn't know the name of. Since I couldn't switch to another channel, I got stuck watching whatever this drama show was. By the time it finished, I was like wanting to watch it all over again. I felt embarrassed at this fact, but I knew that no one had to know about it. I didn't even understand what the people were saying in Filipino in that soap opera, but I knew that I liked it. In fact, I was like crying by the time it ended."

We all froze for a minute, and then we all were laughing.

"What the hell Jasper?" Edward chuckled. "We might as well put on lip gloss, a skirt, and tube top on you while we're at it."

"Seriously Jazz, what is the name of this soap opera?" Alice asked, still laughing as she clutched her stomach.

"It was a long time ago, so it's hard to remember the name. Plus it's in Filipino so yeah."

"Just tell Jasper," I grinned. "It can't be that bad."

Jasper sighed. "I kinda forgot, but I think it went along the lines of 'Gulong Ng Pallad'. I looked it up online and I think it means 'Circle Of Life'."

"You are funny Jasper," Rosalie smiled, catching her breath from all the laughing. "I think that deserves a high-five."

"Agreed," I added.

"Thank you. Edward's next."

I glanced at my boyfriend, who tried to forced back a huff. Something tells me this isn't going to be easy to tell in front of us for Edward.

"It's okay," I murmured to Edward as low as I could. "Emmett and Jasper are just as freaked out when they told their secret. It couldn't be that bad."

"But it is," he replied, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I only want you to hear this."

"I wish, but I don't want you to be doing a dare from each of us."

"You're right." Edward looked back at the others. He took a deep breath, clutching my hand tightly, then spoke.

"I was eight at the time. My mom and I went for a walk around the neighborhood for some fresh air, or exercise as I call it. Along the way, I picked up this white thing on the ground that looked like a rock from afar. But when I picked it up, I found out it's gum. I tried to shake it off my hand, but I panicked when the gum got stuff on my hand and wouldn't come off. So, I had to go the rest of my walk having that thing stuck in my hand. When I got home, I immediately went straight to the bathroom to try and wash off the gum. However, I accidentally scratched my head with the hand that had the piece of gum on it, so it got stuck on my hair. I got a pair of scissors from the bathroom cabinet to try and cut off the gum. I eventually got the gum out, but I apparently gave myself a haircut at the same time. It kinda looked like a buzz cut from my view back then."

I stared at Edward for a long moment. I just couldn't imagine an Edward with a buzz cut hairstyle. And at an young age too. I laughed quietly at the image in my head.

"Wish I could have seen that Eddie," Emmett said. "I'd would have love to see your hair more tamed for once."

"Totally," Alice said. "It's okay for me and Rosalie. Which means... Bella you're the last one to go."

Shoots. I was usually last at these kind of games, and this time is no exception.

I mentally digged inside my head for some kind of secret that I could find acceptable for Alice, Rosalie, and the guys. There was one secret that I have, but this one was something that I would take to the grave. And, it's very vivid in my mind now as I portrayed the dream back into my head. I blushed at the fact that Edward would hear this and I'm afraid of his reaction by the end of the game. Although, I might as well get this over with. The people in this room are people that I can trust and I can certainly relieve myself that they won't tell anyone, especially Tanya.

"Well..."

* * *

**Haha! Cliffie! I enjoyed writing this chapter and I really hope that you'll enjoy the next one. This triple date/sleepover was originally supposed to be a single chapter, but it got too long for my computer, so I decided to split it up into two seperate chapters. This chapter is long since I haven't updated this for almost three months.  
**

**Can anyone guess Bella's secret? I have an idea in mind, but I'm free for any suggestions from you readers so that I can feature it in the next chapter. The only hints that I can give you for Bella's secret is that, 1) it's embarrassing, 2. it's a dream that Bella constantly has, and 3) it involves someone that we all know.**

**Please review! I'm enjoying all of your comments and I can't wait to update the next chapter, which will feature Bella's secret and a surprise for Bella from Edward. Any guesses for this?  
**

**-moonlightoftwilight  
**


	4. A Not So Innocent Little Secret

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews. Not much, but I still appreciate it. Anyways sorry again for the late update! Reality stinks sometimes. :P**

**So does anyone have any idea what Bella's secret is? Well, you're about to find out. Be prepared, because it will fulfill its rated T rating.  
**

* * *

Our Perfect Relationship

Chapter 4

A Not So Innocent Little Secret

_"Totally," Alice said. "It's okay for me and Rosalie. Which means... Bella you're the last one to go."_

_Shoots. I was usually last at these kind of games, and this time is no exception._

_I mentally dug inside my head for some kind of secret that I could find acceptable for Alice, Rosalie, and the guys. There was one secret that I have, but this one was something that I would take to the grave. And, it's very vivid in my mind now as I portrayed the dream back into my head. I blushed at the fact that Edward would hear this and I'm afraid of his reaction by the end of the game. Although, I might as well get this over with. The people in this room are people that I can trust and I can certainly relieve myself that they won't tell anyone, especially Tanya.  
_

_"Well..."_

Bella's POV:

I took a moment to look at my friends carefully. They all were staring at me intently, waiting.

"It's really embarrassing. I swear you guys will freak out when you here this," I said, biting my lip.

"Oh come on Bella," Rosalie said. "We all shared ours. If you don't spill, you're gonna get 5 dares to do."

"I know."

Edward wrapped his arms tighter around me. "Don't be scared, Bella. I can handle what you're about to tell us."

I nodded in response. I leaned my head back against his chest. My mind wandered for a minute on one of my dreams that involved my secret. I first had this dream before Edward became my boyfriend, around the time when I was a junior.

_*Dream*_

_I ran my naked body down the pole, watching him out of the corner of my eyes, hoping his dick hardened as he watched me. Edward's fingers rubbed impatiently on the chair that he sat on, and I wondered how it would feel like if those fingers were touching me. I moaned softly at the very thought. And, just like I hoped, I saw Edward stiffen, his dick hardened. _

_For me. _

_"Bella," he whispered._

_I smiled, then inched closer to him. I kissed his warm lips slowly, but passionately. _

_Then. he couldn't take it anymore. He moaned in our kiss as I pulled Edward closer; wrapping my arms tightly around him. He lost all his self-control and then... we did it._

_When we were done, I layed my head on Edward's chest. I kissed him once, relishing the feeling of how he tasted. I knew that in reality, there would never be an Edward and I. But there was an me and Edward in my dreams._

_*Ends Dream*_

There were many dreams than that, but I didn't want to explain it all to my friends and especially my boyfriend. Now that Edward was with me, my dreams had become very dirty.

"I dream about Edward," I simply said.

Alice rolled her eyes. "That's not a secret. Of course you would dream of Edward since he's with you. You dream of Edward when you still crushed on him."

"You don't understand," I shot back. "That's not all of it. There's more."

"Then clarify," Rosalie said.

I sighed. "Yes, I dream about Edward. But... I dream about Edward in a dirty way." I quickly buried my face in my hands, trying to hide the blush that was quickly forming and to hide the embarrassment that I clearly felt. I could clearly hear Alice and Rosalie's squeal.

"In what kind of dirty way?" Alice asked, eying me carefully; trying to pry the details out of me.

"Er... I imagined myself pole-dancing for Edward," I replied, the blush on my cheeks turning into a deeper red.

"Shut up!" I heard my friends say.

"It's true," I said honestly. "I've been dreaming about Edward like this since freshman year and even until now those dreams haven't stopped." I lifted my head shamefully to see their expressions.

"Why haven't you told Rose and I?" Alice questioned, making her puppy dog face.

"I thought we're your friends," Rosalie added.

I shrugged. "Because I love you two. If I told you this, then you guys would have been in full screaming mode like right now and would have wanted Jasper and Emmett about this, which will eventually lead to Edward knowing."

I looked at Edward, afraid of his reaction. He caught my expression and instead of freaking out like Alice and Rosalie were, he gazed into my eyes with love and for the first time, lust.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked Edward when I saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett deep in conversation.

Edward smiled. "Why would I be? I thought that was hot and sexy."

I raised my eyebrow. "Really?"

He smirked at me. "I'd really hope you'd do that for me one day, Bella. Whether it will happen in another five years, I don't care. I love you Bella, and I want you to know that."

And with that, I was left blushing by Edward's words.

. . . . .

After those sweet and sexy words that Edward told me, our triple date/sleepover continued without hesitation. Alice had turned up the music on her stereo and Emmett began to shove his face into all the food; which we all laughed at. Rosalie was able to pop in the DVD of "The Notebook" and Emmett had immediately stopped eating to go watch the movie with us.

While we were watching the movie, I curled up against Edward; sneaking kisses to him every few minutes. When there were scenes in the movie that were... well I'll leave it at that, Edward would whisper in my ear something hot and sexy while I would try to come up with an equally hot and sexy response too.

"I wish that was me fucking you," he'd say. Or, "I would want to do that to you eventually."

I would blush, and curl even closer to him.

_Stop blushing Bella! You've gotta break out of that habit someday._

Yeah, as if. Habits that I've grown up my entire life with will be tough to break.

By the time the movie was over I noticed that Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere to be found. I sighed. They were probably fucking each other senseless in Alice's bathroom. Speaking of Alice... I wanted to smack her head when I saw her lip-locking with Jasper on top of her bed. This wasn't much of a surprise, but I hated it when I literally had to see them going at it. I didn't like being the odd one out.

"So did you enjoy the movie?" Edward asked, intertwining our fingers together.

I shrugged. "I watched many times but it was nice. You?"

"Same goes for me too, but I enjoyed having you in my arms better."

_Gosh, is he for real_?

I pressed my lips against his cheek and leaned against his shoulder. "Well I like kissing you better. By the way what time is it?"

"Quarter to ten, but I don't really care." We kissed for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company despite the fact that it was dark. Edward's arms were wrapped around my waist, pulling me even closer to him while my fingers threaded into his soft wild bronze hair. His gentle touches against my skin ignited a fire in me that I thought never existed.

"Bella," he groaned. I pulled away from him slightly to see that his green eyes darken into a color that I've never seen before.

_Oh my._

His eyes... they were filled with lust.

"Oh god," I whispered.

"I know." I leaned my forehead against him and stared deep into his eyes.

"Shit. Bella you know it's getting real hard to control myself around you right now."

"I can tell. Your eyes... do you really..."

"Yeah, I do. But I think we should wait for a while. I want this, us, to last for a long time. I don't want you to do anything that you'd regret."

I nodded. "Yeah. I don't wanna imagine when Alice, Jasper, Rosalie or Emmett catches us on the floor naked tomorrow morning."

"Yeah," he laughed. "I want our first to be special."

"I agree."

"And if you don't mind can I ask you something?" he asked, shifting our positions slightly so I was sitting on his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Ummm... sure?" Damn, I didn't mean that to sound like a question.

He grinned. "Great! Anyway, you know spring break is coming soon right?"

I nodded.

"Well my aunt Elizabeth had asked me and my parents to visit her over the spring break. Dad gave the okay to her a few weeks ago and we're leaving next week Saturday. It won't be the same without you and so I'd like to ask if you want to come with me to visit my aunt during the spring break? The rest of our friends are going to pay for their own flights and I want you to be there with me."

I gasped. I never would've expected Edward to take any interest in me, and now he wants me to go off-state with him and our friends? This was unexpected, that's for sure. Mom and dad were very fond of Edward, but I'm more afraid of how my dad will react when he finds out that I'm traveling with my boyfriend outside of Washington.

"Where though?" I asked.

He smiled. "Hawaii. My aunt lives near near the valley side of Kalihi. We'll be staying over at her house during our visit."

My mouth hung open and I was sure I resembled a goldfish.

"Close your mouth. You'll catch flies." Oh dear god, I didn't realize that I had my mouth open for longer that I quite expected.

"Sorry," I mouthed.

"That's okay. So you'll go?"

"Ummm..." My brain was still foggy after he told me he wanted me to come to Hawaii with him. "I'll have to ask my parents."

"Don't worry. Esme already asked your mom today and gave the all-clear."

Huh. Edward would go through asking his own mom just to get me to go.

"Well..."

"Please?" I could practically swear he was begging by now. And to add to the effect, he even made his own puppy-dog face.

Damn. How could I resist: especially since it's my boyfriend here? I've always wanted to drink coffee in Hawaii anyways, and this trip would be the perfect way to do so.

I sighed. "Sure. Why not? that will add to my list of Places I've Visited During School Breaks."

He laughed. "You're funny Bella. That's what I like about you." He brought me into a bone-crushing hug and I smiled.

I had a feeling that this spring break would be the best one ever.

* * *

***Goes to the bathroom and locks the door* Omg I'm so sorry about not updating sooner (Like a few months ago)! Moving was a real bitch, and teachers are giving us projects that give me a headache. What's worse though is that this computer acts like a bitch when I need it the most. **

**With that aside, I haven't abandoned this story. This, along with Life Isn't Fair will be my main priority for now. They're short term stories, and therefore i want to get it out of the way before continuing on to the long term ones. **

**Next chapter will be spring break and the beginning of their trip to Hawaii! It will last for around 3 chapters, depending on their length and whatever I can think of to add. If there are anybody still reading this, reviews? I'm desperate to get some back on my fics.**

**I dunno when's the next update yet since I'm working on a couple of stories for fandoms. They're completely different: one's gonna be just have plain hilarity (With a plot of course)while the other will be kinda dark and angsty (I need to get to the habit of writing in different genres).**

**- Moonlightoftwilight**


	5. Spring Break In Hawaii: Part I

**Well, this is it. A chapter that I was very excited to write about, being that I live in Hawaii so I practically have all the resources I need. **

**PS check out the stories of my partner-in-crime xxLove-is-Adorablexx. Her multi-chaptered Remembering You And The Past is great, so read that if you need something to fill in a moment of boredom. :)**

**Besides that, on with the hilarity that is Bella and Edward (In my world, that is).**

* * *

Our Perfect Relationship

Chapter 5

Spring Break In Hawaii: Part I

Bella's POV:

"Have you ever had a feeling that you're drawn to someone...?" Alice was on her iPod singing along to one of her favorite BTR songs. I don't know what's up with that girl who has the weirdest obsessions on things. And don't get me started on Cody Simpson...

Edward groaned from next to me. "Alice, will you please shut up with that BTR song? That's the third one you've been singing today!"

It seemed as if Alice didn't hear Edward, for she just continued singing as if it was the end of the world and she had to sing as if her life depended upon it.

I lay my hand on Edward'd hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm annoyed too, but I would leave her be. You don't wanna get her angry."

"Why? What is she gonna do? Explode into a million ashes and disappear into the ocean."

"No..." I gave a light snicker. "Although sometimes I wished it could happen."

"I heard that!" Alice said.

"Busted," Jasper laughed from the seat in front of me.

I kicked his seat, then lay back and huffed. "Shut it, Blondie."

"Are you talking about me?" Rosalie piped up from beside Jasper.

"No!" Edward and I say quickly.

"No, they were talking about me," Jasper filled Rosalie in. "If you haven't noticed, you're not the only blond."

"Yeah, but I'm a natural blond."

"So am I!"

"But my hair's longer."

"How is that supposed to help?"

"I dunno. I just had to say it."

"Whatever." For emphasis, Jasper peaks his head from the side of his seat and mouths "Loco" while doing a gesture like Rosalie was crazy.

"I saw that!" Rosalie said, taking a page from Alice's book. I hear a slapping sound, and then Jasper groaning.

"Ow! That hurts ya know!"

"It's supposed to. Duh."

"But still!"

"Still what?"

"Uh... that girls aren't supposed to be as strong as guys."

I hear another slapping sound.

"Ow! That hurts more than the last!"

"Good! That was for calling girls weak." I hear another slapping sound, and another groan from Jasper, only this time it was louder. "And that's for the next stupid thing that you'll say."

"How do you know I was gonna say something stupid?"

"Oh please. You boys are too easy to read. Besides, hanging around with Emmett a lot must make you influenced by him so you'll say stupid stuff that only we can imagine Emmett would say."

"Really? Name one."

"Okay. Emmett might say that Justin Bieber looks like a girl."

"Which is absolutely true!" Emmett agrees from next to Alice. Alice, who is still singing along to a song on her iPod.

And yes, you've guessed it. Another BTR song. If I wasn't as amused of the exchanges between Rosalie and Jasper, I'd kill her like Edward would want to.

"Shut up! Justin Bieber is a hottie!" Alice said. I really wonder how she can tune out our conversations and manage to hear the ones that involve her or something that she loves.

Oh great... speaking of Justin Bieber...

"And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh..."

It was my turn to groan. Edward chuckles and moves his hands to cover my ears.

"Don't worry," Edward tells me, his voice loud enough so I can hear with my ears covered with his hands. "I have ways for that song to get out of your head."

His rough... smooth... piano playing...

Get a grip of yourself Swan!

I smile at him, gently removing his hands from my ears. Emmett was still singing that damn Bieber song, but I didn't care at the moment. "And what do you possible have in mind, Mr. Cullen?"

"Easy. First, I'll do this." He places his lips on my cheek. "Then this." His lips trail down to my throat. He'll be leaving a mark if he continues doing that. I couldn't help but let out a low moan (Seriously... what up with the moans in this flight?). "And this." He roughly kissed me on my lips, and immediately I wrap my arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer. Wow... I'll never get enough of these kisses, especially since they come from Edward Cullen.

We stop kissing when we hear yet again another groan, this time coming from Alice.

"Seriously! No PDA in a plane!"

I chuckled. "Weird, because that's what I should be saying to you guys outside of this plane." I fake cough. "Alice and Jasper, too much public affection. Rosalie and Emmett, too much looks like you two want to fuck."

"But you two might be the worst!" Emmett protested. "You two are a combination of both couples in this group."

"Then that's good!" Edward retaliates. "I had to go through high school with you four watching you guys suck face with your girls."

"And you deserve to see what we've silently suffered," I added, moving closer to Edward and kissing him again.

"Get a room!" the four of our friends shout at us.

_Score one for me and Edward._

Well... Emmett stopped singing Baby at least. So yeah... it is a win for Edward and I.

For the rest of the flight to Hawaii, Edward and I stay trapped in our little bubble, holding each other as we watch and laugh at the antics that goes on between our friends. Alice still continues singing songs from her Ipod, but because she does it constantly, I don't mind as much as before. Since she does have good taste in music, I won't hate her for the songs that she sings, especially if it's ones that I know and like.

When the plane finally lands in Hawaii and the flight attendant gives the go for us to leave the plane, the first thing that happens is Emmett jumping up and squealing like a little girl.

"Hot hula girls, here I come!"

I laugh. Guess Rosalie will have a lot of taming to do while we're here.

At the airport, we're greeted by a couple of women saying "Aloha" to us and placing leis around our necks. We tell them aloha back, but not without glaring at one of the women, who I learn is name Ailana. I notice Ailana giving flirtatious looks at Edward, and I nearly growled at her for her actions. Edward just shrugged it off and wrapped his arms possessively around my waist. I had to look over my shoulder and almost snickered at Ailana, who gaped and huffed at us.

As for Emmett, he jokingly asked both of the women's phone numbers before we left. Before any of them responded, Rosalie slapped Emmett at the back of his head and explained to the two women that she was his girlfriend and the only reason why he asked was because he was only trying to make her jealous.

Edward's aunt Elizabeth was there to meet us outside the airport after we grabbed our luggage. It was evident that she was happy to see them, judging by the way she gave Edward, his mother and his father bone-crushing hugs.

After she finished hugging them, she turned to me and my friends. "So, Edward, these must be your friends. They're a lovely bunch." I grinned to myself. She likes us so far. That's gotta mean something... right? Or not.

_Reminder: Got to think of ways to avoid Emmett, plus Jasper if Emmett ropes him into anything, from doing anything to anger Elizabeth for this vacation. Reminder #2: Get Alice and Rosalie to personally kill them if they do._

"So which one of them is your girlfriend, Eddie? I'm dying to meet her!"

Haha! I had to stifle my laugh when I see Edward scowl at Elizabeth when he called him by his nickname. Guess that nickname'll be making more appearances while we're here...

Edward walks over to me and gives a chaste kiss on my cheek. "Aunt Liz, this here is my Bella. Bella, this is my Aunt Elizabeth, or my Aunt Liz as I like to call her."

Elizabeth steps forward and pulls me into a hug. I was a bit hesitant, but nevertheless I return the hug.

"It's nice to meet you Bella!" Elizabeth exclaimed when she pulled away.

"You two, Elizabeth," I said in a polite voice.

"Tsk tsk... don't be so formal with me. Please, call me Liz. Same goes for your friends." Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett nod as they stand awkwardly in the background.

"Okay... Liz." I like Edward's aunt. She must really like us for the few minutes that we've met her so far. The only thing that I'm worried about her is that her cheerfulness reminds me of Alice. And another Alice in this vacation does make a bit scared...

"So now that I've met your lovely Bella, introduce me to your friends Eddie!"

As Edward introduces our friends to his aunt, Edward's parents walk over to me and Esme lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about Elizabeth," Esme reassured me. "She's very nice and can never keep you bored. She's also like Alice, although she doesn't have obsessions that you teens have today."

I laughed. "That's good. I don't want another Alice around that sings Justin Bieber."

"Justin Bieber, you say," Carlisle jumps in. "And I was like..."

"DON'T!" Safe to say, I'm a hater. I don't mind his songs, but I do mind hearing his name popping up.

Esme and Carlisle just laugh.

Liz, Edward and my friends walk over to us as soon as introductions are finished.

"Well, I'm sure you will all have a fabulous vacation here for the next few days. Now, if you'll follow me..."

Carrying our luggage, we follow Elizabeth to the parking lot, or at least that's where I think she's leading us.

I turn to Edward, who's walking alongside me. "Hey Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"There's nine of us. Unless your aunt has a car big enough to fit all of us in with our luggage, I don't see how we'll make it to her house without being squished or without literally feeling Emmett's farts."

Edward chuckled, clearly amused by my joke of Emmett. "You'll see, Bella. My aunt Liz doesn't live in Hawaii for nothing."

And Edward doesn't kid around.

Liz had stopped us in front of a bus, although it didn't look like a normal school bus that I'd see around Forks. Instead of the regular yellow that normal school buses have, the bus is a mixture of yellow and white colors. And, instead of the one door that school buses have that lets the people in, this bus has two doors, with one of the doors located on the side of the bus nearest to the back. On the side of the bus that we're all facing, the words "The Bus" were engraved in big, black and white, bold letters.

"Wow" was all we could all say, with the exception of Liz, Edward and Edward's parents, who stood there smiling.

"This is our transportation for today," Liz says proudly, patting the side of the bus. "Ain't it a beauty? Must be different than the buses you all see in Forks."

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I nod.

"These are one of the types of buses that are around Oahu, called the Gillig Phantom, which is the most common of the eight types that Oahu has to offer. If you're shopping during your vacation, then you'll be seeing lots of these around. I've gotten my boss's permission for a day off for today so I could borrow one of these babies. This is normally one of the 1 buses, but for today, this will be the Not In Service bus, with us as the only occupants."

"Aunt Liz is a bus driver," Edward whispered as Liz talks. "She drives the buses that goes around Kalihi. Before we left Forks, Aunt Liz called me to tell me that we'd be riding in one of the buses on our way to her house."

I nodded in understanding.

"Wait out here." Liz goes to the side of the bus closest to the front with the door. After a few minutes, she manages to turn on the engines of the bus and get the doors to open.

"C'mon in everyone! The sooner we get to my house, the sooner you can settle in and go shopping!"

"Hooray!" was Alice and Rosalie's response.

I groan. Shopping was on their priority list while they'd be here in Hawaii, but since I've heard that the malls here are big, I have a feeling they'd be shopping for hours. And what better for them to do than to drag me with them so they can play Bella Barbie?

"Don't be a party pooper," Alice tells me, pouting as we climb the few steps into the bus with our heavy luggage.

"Awww... you know how much I hate shopping for hours with you two," I whined.

"No complaining, Isabella Marie Swan," Rosalie argued. "This is Hawaii, also known as paradise. If you wanna make memories, at least do some shopping for souvenirs."

"But..." I shut my mouth when Rosalie glares at me. I know better than to deny Rosalie, so I keep my mouth shut.

Rosalie sighed. "We know you don't like shopping, but we're not gonna hog all your time to be with us. You'll spend some time with Edward too."

I smiled. "Thanks. Besides, I gotta buy him a souvenir for him before we leave."

"That's the spirit... I think," Alice said.

After ten minutes, we manage to drag all of our stuff into the bus and occupy some of the seats, which I must say are surprisingly comfy. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all sit together near the front of the bus. Their seats were facing by the side of the bus so they'd be facing each other. Alice and Jasper sat on the seats that were on the left side, while Rosalie and Emmett sat on the seats that were on the right side. Carlisle and Esme sit near the back with our luggage, watching over them while snuggling. As for Edward and I, we sit alone on two seats that were near the door that I noticed earlier.

Once we were all seated, Liz turns around to check on us.

"You all good back there!"

"Yeah!" we answered.

"This ride will take about an hour, so get comfortable. Talk, sleep, or even eat! Buses don't do that, but you all are exceptions in this bus. Just make sure you don't make too much of a mess."

"Emmett," we all say as soon as Liz stops talking.

He crossed his arms. "Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Cuz it's true," Jasper snickered. "You eat too much."

Emmett pouted. "Not."

"Then what's this?" Rosalie pulled out a chocolate bar from one of the front pockets of Emmett's jeans.

"Something in case I get hungry for the ride. Gimme that." Emmett yanks the chocolate bar from Rosalie's hand and shoves it back in the pocket where Rosalie grabbed it earlier.

"Oh brother," I muttered.

This'll be a good vacation. I'm sure of it.

* * *

**Still sorry about late updates! At least this is long. :) I hope this is enough before the next update.**

**Here's a link to the bus that Edward's Aunt Elizabeth was gonna drive. In the pic, just think of the part of the bus that had the "6 Pauoa Valley" saying "Not In Service". Yes, there are buses that say "Not In Service"**

**http:/en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/File:TheBus_Gillig_Phantom_40%27_(318)_in_Manoa_2009-05-22(dot)jpg**

**Is anyone still reading this? Late updates are because of 1) School & 2) Parents who won't let me on the computer to type this.**


End file.
